historias del merodeador
by Sir Aster Phoenix
Summary: aventuras que viven los merodeadores antes de graduarse.


El cofre debajo del despacho

--- ¡James!

---Remus, ¿qué pasa?

---Sirius descubrió un nuevo pasaje.

--- ¿Enserio?, bien, ¿colagusano sabe?

---No.

---Bien, mejor que no sepa, no queremos que nos delate con Severus.

---Exacto.

---Pues vamos, corre.

James comenzó a correr, pero se detuvo de pronto y volteó a ver a Remus.

---Mejor vas tu primero.

---Si, porque es al otro lado.

Remus llevó a James hasta una de las mazmorras y le mostró el camino hasta una estatua de un águila.

---Observa James.

Remus apretó una de las plumas del ala derecha y unas escaleras comenzaron a aparecer en la pared que había a la izquierda de la estatua.

---Ve esto.

James y Remus bajaron por las estrechas escaleras. Llegaron a un cuarto oscuro y sin ningún rastro de vida, era cuadrado y olía a humedad. Remus sacó su varita y la alzó en medio de la habitación.

---Lumus.

La luz alumbró la estancia, las paredes de ladrillo le daban un aspecto pobre al cuarto.

---Según mi mapa---comenzó a decir Remus---estamos justo abajo del despacho del director.

James inspeccionó rápidamente la habitación, sin notar el pequeño cofre que había en una de las esquinas, volvió a recorrer el cuarto con su mirada, pero esta vez se detuvo al ver el cofre azul.

--- ¡Remus! ¿Qué es eso?

---Es un cofre, Sirius y yo estuvimos intentando abrirlo, pero parece tener alguna clase de hechizo que bloquea nuestra magia.

---A propósito, ¿Dónde está Sirius?

---Intenta retener a Lili para que no sospeche nada.

---Bien, ¿qué querían mostrarme? ¿La habitación?, porque este pasaje no lleva a ningún otro lado.

---Sirius y yo creemos que este cofre lleva aquí años, debe tener algo muy valioso, si lográramos abrirlo, descubriríamos sus secretos, además, incluiremos el pasaje en nuestro mapa.

--- ¿Cómo lo abrimos, pues?

---Ya intentamos con el alohomora, pero no funcionó, solo nos queda buscar la llave o romper el cofre.

---La llave es la primera opción, registra las paredes y yo registro el suelo.

---Bien.

Comenzaron a registrar el lugar, Sirius llegó a los pocos minutos, comenzó a ayudar registrando el techo, no había nada inusual en esa habitación, ya habían registrado media habitación sin mejoras.

---Remus, James, ¿qué creen que hay ahí dentro?

---Yo digo que hay joyas, muchas joyas.

---Mira James, lo que haya ahí se reparte, si quieres darle a Lily tu parte, adelante, además, es obvio que ahí solo hay libros antiguos con información que ningún estudiante debería leer.

---Remus, James, la verdad es que ese lugar debe estar lleno de dinero, millones y millones de libras que podríamos gastar o invertir en nuestra tienda.

La puerta se abrió y unos pasos se escucharon en la habitación, los tres se voltearon rápidamente con una cara de culpabilidad enorme.

---Yo creo que está llena de dulces.

--- ¿Peter? Nos asustaste.

---Perdón James, no quería, ¿por qué no me contaron de esto?

Ninguno quiso responder, o más bien, no sabían como o qué responder, así que solo siguieron buscando.

--- ¿Por qué mejor no nos ayudas?

---Claro James, ¿qué buscamos?

---La llave de este cofre.

---Solo esperen a que Dumbledor se entere.---La voz fría de Severus les cayó como un balde de agua fría.

--- ¡Diablos!, Remus detenlo.

Remus salió corriendo justo después de que Severus había echado a correr, James volteó a ver a Sirius y ambos pensaron lo mismo.

--- ¡Rompámoslo!

Ambos gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras sacaban sus varitas, apuntaron al cofre y se voltearon a ver.

---1…2…3… ¡Bombarda!

El cofre voló en pedazos, esparciéndose por toda la habitación, ambos habían tratado de no ponerle mucha fuerza para conservar el contenido intacto, incluso si era muy viejo.

--- ¡Perfecto!, James, veamos que hay aquí.

Sirius, James y Peter se acercaron a los restos del cofre, todo estaba en perfecto estado, pero…

--- ¡Un peine, una muñeca, un diario…!

---James, ¡Son cosas de niña!

--- ¿No hay dulces?

--- ¡NO!---la voz de Lily resonó por toda la habitación como un trueno.---¡son mis cosas!, ese cofre es… ¡MÍO!, yo lo guardé aquí, yo lo hechicé y yo tengo la llave… ¡James!

---Perdón Lily, te juro que no sabíamos.

---Así es, creímos que eran cosas de estudiantes o maestros de antiguas generaciones.

--- ¡No te metas Sirius!, fuera los dos, tengo que hablar a solas con James.

---Te dejo hermano, suerte.

---Creo que mejor me voy James, seguiré a Sirius.

---Chicos, no me dejen.

Sirius y Peter salieron corriendo de la habitación, escuchando los gritos de Lily y las excusas de James.

Escrito por Sir Aster Phoenix.


End file.
